1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an exterior draw-out handle of a tailgate. More particularly, it relates to an exterior draw-out handle of a tailgate, in which a tailgate handle pushed by a user is drawn out by the operation of a motor and the tailgate is opened and closed using the drawn-out tailgate handle.
2. Background Art
According to the recent demand for vehicles, the majority of vehicles sold are recreational vehicles (RVs) and multi-purpose vehicles (MPVs), and consumers are also showing increasing interest in such RVs and MPVs.
Typically, the multi-purpose vehicle is equipped with a tailgate at the rear of the vehicle, and the tailgate includes an outside handle and an inside handle for opening and closing the tailgate.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional outside handle of a tailgate.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional outside handle of the tailgate includes a switch handle (not shown) provided inside a housing 2 mounted on a tailgate panel 1, and a logo portion 4 is integrally formed on the front surface of the housing 2 to show a logo of a manufacturer.
According to such a conventional outside handle of the tailgate, when the switch handle is pulled through a hand insertion space of the housing 2, a latch unit (not shown) is manipulated such that the tailgate is opened.
However, the conventional outside handle of the tailgate shown in FIG. 1 has the problem that the hand insertion space of the housing is exposed to the outside of the tailgate, which results in deterioration of appearance.
The information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.